


Since the beginning

by nessajjewell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BFFs, Childhood Friends, F/M, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessajjewell/pseuds/nessajjewell
Summary: They've been together since the beginning, but can they stay together forever?(Childhood bff au)





	Since the beginning

"It all started when I was born two minutes after your father."

"We were inseparable. We grew up together. Our moms were best friends so they let us play together all the time while they talked and caught up with one another. Our favorite thing to do together was play video games."

"I always beat Lance." Pidge stated.

"Hey, not always!"

"Fine. You maybe won a few times, but let's get back to the story."  
\---------------------------------  
Pidge and Lance had their first day of school together. That's where they met Keith, Lance's "rival".

Keep in mind this was Kindergarten.

They fought over everything; toys, spots on the carpet, girls that were on the spot next to them on the carpet. This was little Katie's main source of entertainment.

They continued to fight through the rest of elementary school, and Pidge had to hear the backend of it."Did you hear about what happened in school today?"

"No, what?" Pidge only fed his enthusiasm.

"Me and Keith went head to head in a basketball game and I won!"

"Keith and I."

"Huh?" Lance turned to Pidge

"Its Keith and I, not me and Keith."

Lance realized the mistake that Pidge pointed out and stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed. 

They walked home together from the bus stop every single day. They practically lived together. Their homes were right next door. Lance was always at her house and she was always at his. They passed the time by competing in Mario Kart, playing with dolls (or action figures as Lance called them) and going to the pond that was near their homes.

They went to it almost every day in the summer. The pond had no name, so they agreed to name it Lily pond because of all the water lilies. One day their parents agreed to let them go to pond.

It was a warm and sunny day. The two families went down to the pond for a swim. While the Holts and the McClains were walking, two little ones ran ahead. 

Pidge and Lance loved swimming at the pond. More often than not, the held races of who can swim the fastest to the other side and back. This time Pidge was going to win. Lance always beat her and she was tired of it.

Sam stated the rules, "Okay you two. The rules are simple and I'm sure you already know that. The first person to go from one side of the pond to the next is the winner." Pidge and Lance were already waiting by the shore. 

"Ready," Pidge looked at Lance. She had to have some sort of prize for winning.

"Set,"

"Hey Lance, maybe we should make a bet."

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Lance chuckled.

"If I win this... you have to marry me when we are all grown up." Pidge giggled

"Ewwww gross if I win you have to play video games with me for the rest of your life."

"Thats stupid but okay!"

They shook on it.

"Go!"

Lance grabbed Pidge's hand and pulled her into the water as he ran ahead.  
\------------------------------  
Mateo yawned. Lance looked down at the baby that was falling asleep on his chest." It looks like it's baby Mateo's bedtime. And your's too little lady." He booped Sammy's nose and she giggled.

Pidge took Mateo from Lance," Goodnight my little nuggets."

Sammy jumped in bed," Mommy when will we finish the story? I really want to know who wins the race!"

"It will be your bedtime story for tomorrow."

"Aww."

Lance tucked in Sammy and followed Pidge out of the room. 

Pidge placed Mateo in his crib and started toward the door. Lance blocked her in the doorway. 

"Lance, Move."Lance laughed and stretched his arms across the doorway.

"Lance, please."

"I request payment."

Pidge scoffed." What do you mean by payment?"

Lance leaned over to meet Katie face to face and smirked," I think you know what I mean by payment."

Pidge smiled and placed a kiss on his lips." Bedtime." Lance groaned and moved out of the way.

"I guess I'll take what I can get."


End file.
